Walk away Or Stay
by Skye-Tear
Summary: "In case you didn't notice whenever I see you I walk away because I want to forget you just like you forgot me."


Walk away

**Or**

_Stay?_

* * *

><p><em>"In case you didn't notice whenever I see you I <span>walk away<span> because I want to forget you just like you forgot me."_

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't keep up.<em>

_She tried desperately to hold on to her friends sleeve._

_She just wanted to scream!_

_Why couldn't Ino hear her?_

_"Wait up Ino!"_

_But alas her pleas were in vain, her friend continued to following the man with black hair._

_Sakura hated the way she felt when the dark haired man grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her into the crowd._

_He wanted to spend time with _Ino_._

_Not _her_._

_This festival was meant for blossoming love after all._

_Not some pink haired teen like herself to be a third wheel on a date the she so desperately wanted to have._

_After all, she is in love with the man._

_Ino! Why can't you see me?_

**_Just let go Sak._**

_She didn't want to listen to the voice. So she tried to hold on._

_Key word is _'tried'_._

**_It's no use Sak, just let her go with him. Just let them both go._**

_But I LOVE him! Can't Ino see that?_

_No, of corse her bestfriend couldn't see that she was- no IS in love with the long raven haired man._

_But if her bestfriend couldn't see that, was she ever really?_

_Of corse I was- AM!_

**_You know what they say Sak. 'If you love something let it go.'_**

_Maybe her inner was right, but what if she was wrong?_

_The crowd around her were nothing more than shadows moving in the multi-coloured lights as she continued to follow her friend._

_The friend that was happily holding hands with the man that _she_ wanted to be holding _her_ hand._

_Sakura looked at the pair, trying to fight off the feeling of betrayal._

_Her inners words continued to whisper around her._

**_'Just let go.'_**

_So she did._

* * *

><p>Startled green eyes flew open, the memories of the night before still plagued her every thought.<p>

_'Stupid feelings need to get the fuck lost.'_

**_'Woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'_**

_'Shut-it inner. I just want to sleep.'_

**_'Sleep? Really? Damn Sak thats some of the biggest loads of bull shit I've ever heard.'_**

_'Fuck you inner, it's too early to be fighting with you. Now just let me lay here and wallow in self-pity in peace.'_

For the next ten minutes Sakura lay in the mess of sheets happily burying her head into the white pillows-

Until the phone rings.

"Of corse, the one day I get off work is the day after I get rejected. Fabulous." Sarcasm dripped out of her mouth.

The phone continued to ring on her bed side table, only stopping for a message to be left.

_"Hey Forehead__!-" _Ino's voice was most certainly **not** one she wanted to be hearing today. "-_What happened to you last night? I couldn't find you! Ring meh back when you have the chance so I know that you haven't been eaten by the wolves__!"_

"Shut-it pig." The pinkett growled pressing the small red button.

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p>Sakura entered her living room with a towel running through her hair in a vain attempt to dry the pink locks.<p>

Her message machine flashed red numbers.

_'Tch of corse, I should have known pig would of told the others some ridiculous story.'_

* * *

><p><em>"New message number six, received at 10:57am."<em>

_"Hey Sakura-chan! Where ARE you? We were supposed to meet for ramen an hour ago! Has something happened? Do I need to drag the Teme over-"_

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p><em> "Five new messages, received at 10:23am."<em>

_"Hey Sak! It's Tenten! Calls us back alright?"_

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p><em> "Four new messages, received at 10:18am."<em>

_"Hey Pink bitch!-"_

There was no way in hell she was going to listen to Hidan rant on.

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p><em>"Three new messages, received at 10:01am"<em>

_"Saku-chan! Why did you leave so early, yeah? What happened to my dance?"_

A slight smile graced her lips at Deidaras childishness.

_"Message saved."_

* * *

><p><em> "Two new messages and one old message, received at 9:50am."<em>

_"Sakura I just wanted to remind you that Tsunade has given you the day off! Have a good day!"_

She made a mental note to thank her teacher and Shizune.

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p><em>"One new message and one old message, received at 9:49am."<em>

_"Sakura,__-"_ Her breath caught in her throat as a familiar velvet smooth sounding voice reach her ears. "-I know you're there Sakura. And just so you know i'm coming over in a couple of hours to we can-...So we can talk."

_"Message deleted."_

* * *

><p><em>"Shit!"<em>

**_'Whats with the swearing now?'_**

_'He's coming over!'_

**_'Well I don't know what's so bad about that cause' I wouldn't mind that hunk of meat coming all ove-'_**

_'For_ _goodness sake inner! get your mind out of the gutter! My precious virgin thoughts!'_

**_'Sorry to burst your bubble sweetie but your thoughts are anything but pure!'_**

A knock on her apartment door froze all thoughts.

_'Crap! Crap! Crap!"_

She made a bee line to her room but stopped in her tracks.

"I know you're in there Sakura, and if you go hide in your room I'll break down your door."

Sakura knew that he would do it, and he was able to as well.

Being on the police force since he was eight-teen meant he had experience.

Slowly, she walked over to the door until she stood infront of the wooden rectangle.

Her hand grasped the metal handle.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the door open, and just as promised he stood there in all of his Uchiha glory.

"Sakura."

_'Oh god.'_ She thought. '_I'm falling for him all over again.'_

**_'Compose yourself girl!'_**

Taking inners advice she straightened up and looked him in the eye.

Emerald clashed with scarlet.

"What do you want, Madara?"

Said man looked down at her. "Like I said before. We need to talk." And just like that he pushed past into her apartment.

"And this talk is so important it has you inviting yourself into my apartment uninvited?" Venom laced every word.

The person that was now fuelling her anger ran a tanned hand through his silky looking black hair. He looked at her with soft, almost sad eyes?

Sakura continued to stare him down, but inside she was petrified on what he wanted to talk to her about, after all it has already brought the great Madara Uchiha to her apartment.

_'He properly wants to tell me how much he hates me. Or maybe he wants to brag about how much of a great time he and pig had last night, he might just even go into detail just to watch me break and crack into thousands of-'_

**_'Would you shut the hell up already Sak and listen to the sad looking manly god?'_**

"I'm sorry." Now that caught her by surprise.

"And what would you have done to be sorry for? The great Madara Uchiha! Being sorry! What has the world come to?" Sarcasm and anger was all she could put out, his words had hurt her more than make her feel better.

"I'm sorry..." He looked lost of words.

_'Ha! The bastard actually is lost for words!'_

"As I said before what do you have to be sorry for?"

He glanced up at her with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry for last night, I know I hurt you-...I mean I knew that you liked me and I just wanted to make sure tha-"

"JUST SHUT-UP! You know nothing! You're just a damn stuck up Uchiha who likes playing with people feelings! If you knew I liked you why would you have gone off with Ino? Tell my why Madara! Just-just tell me why!" Her voice broke off as the tears threatened to spill.

He took a few steps closer, wanting to stop her from crying. She looked so pained and upset it was breaking him, he hated it when she cried, especially when it's his own fault.

"I-I just wanted to know if it was true Sakura...I didn't mean to hurt you- I really didn't want to..." Now isn't this a sight to see, an Uchiha pleading. It isn't something you see every day.

Her knees began shaking, they gave way and she fell to the floor, hands covering her face.

Madara crouched down beside her. "Sakura, love?" He used the old nickname he gave her the first time they met.

(HA! You all thought I was gonna give a flash-back didn't ya? ;D)

"Sakura, look at me." His voice was stern.

Sakura shook her head not wanting to look at the man crouched infront of her.

"Sakura."

She couldn't help but look at him now, the way he said her name was sweet and almost fluffy sounding. (If that even makes any sense.)

Her greens eyes were glassy looking, while around her eyes was red and puffy.

"I-I love you so much Madara...How-how do I stop loving you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Strong arms wrapped around her small form.

"Simple, you don't have to."


End file.
